roseannefandomcom-20200214-history
Arsenic and Old Mom
|image = File:intro.jpg |season = 9 |number = 22 |overall =220 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = May 13, 1997 |writer = Carrie Fisher |director = Mark K. Samuels |previous = The Truth Be Told |next = Into That Good Night, Part 1 }}Arsenic and Old Mom was the 22nd episode of Season 9 of Roseanne, also the 220th overall series episode. It was written by Carrie Fisher, and was directed by Mark K. Samuels. It originally aired on ABC-TV on May 13, 1997. Summary Dan's mother Audrey Conner, visits unexpectedly and keeps trying to kill her son for putting her away for so many years. Plot In-Depth The knock on the door at the Conner house that night revealed an unexpected guest. Dan's mother showed up after being released from her long stay at a psychiatric hospital. Both Dan and Roseanne were leery of the visit, but after a phone call to the doctor, her release was verified. As long as she continues to take her medication, she should be OK. A little bit of tension is alleviated. Audrey seems perfectly adjusted when she is dealing with all the family members, except Dan. After Dan gets locked in the garage from the outside, while the garage fills up with smoke, he begins to suspect foul play. Roseanne dismisses Dan's thought as paranoia. As Dan naps on the couch, Audrey sneaks up on him, ready to attack, just as he opens his eyes. She pretends to fluff and arrange a pillow for him. Several incidents occur, including his mother trying to choke him, as Dan tries to persuade Roseanne that he is not imagining the whole situation. The final straw happens when Audrey is in the backyard digging a hole to bury Dan in. When questioned, she admits that she would like to kill Dan, for "putting her away." A fight ensues, Roseanne overpowers her, and Audrey is sent packing. Cast Starring *Roseanne as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris (credit only) *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner (credit only) *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner *Sarah Chalke as Becky Conner (credit only) Guests *Debbie Reynolds as Audrey Conner *Heather Matarazzo as Heather *Cole Roberts as Jerry Conner *Lawrence Broch as Doctor Trivia *This is the second of two episodes that Dan's mom appears in. She first appeared in the episode "We Gather Together" from Season 2 played by Ann Wedgeworth. Debbie Reynolds takes over the role for this episode. *This episode was written by Carrie Fisher (Princess Leia of the Star Wars movies), daughter of Debbie Reynolds and 1950s singer Eddie Fisher. *Debbie Reynolds revealed on Roseanne's talk show that while they were wrestling in this episode, Roseanne had accidently broke one of her ribs. *When Roseanne and Audrey are wrestling in the backyard, you can see Roseanne is trying hard to keep a straight face. *Despite being credited, Laurie Metcalf (Jackie Harris), Sara Gilbert (Darlene Conner) and Sarah Chalke (Becky Conner) do not appear. Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Retconned